


爱情幻觉禁锢理想

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 好事总要带疼痛。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 3





	爱情幻觉禁锢理想

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
> 轻度的捆绑，想体现两个人都很温柔的感觉

艺术家做梦。他念理数科，可在同对方接吻时，他确实清晰地感受到脑髓深处有蝴蝶翩翩欲飞。伊野尾慧紧闭双眼追逐那双唇，一边让蝴蝶顺着耳道飞出来，一边暗自沉思：自己或许也是个艺术家。

在想什么呢。中岛裕翔的话语压在舌根底下模糊不清，他缓缓舔舐伊野尾的舌尖，鼻腔里满是对方甜腻的味道。 

吻，一种学习行为。为何要用亲吻表达爱意？新约写，加略人犹大亲吻了耶稣并背叛了他。那个吻能被视作是爱的具象吗。无论门徒怀着何种心情都和他们此刻的吻同样温柔炙热。虽然那时，至少那时，接吻不掺杂任何别的意义。中岛想，那无非是动物在贪恋好闻的荷尔蒙。

所以即使历经亿万年，吻也只是一种麻痹神经的舒适欲望。

你又在想什么呢。察觉到他同样在走神，伊野尾含着他的下唇睁开眼睛问道。他们离得极近，这是当然，中岛看到他眼中自己的倒影，被这复杂的光学球面拉扯成有些可笑的样子。伊野尾笑起来时眼睛温柔地眯成弧线，于是他又找不到自己了。

四目相对，灯光昏黄适合行苟且之事，可中岛却觉得心情陡然低落下来。对方小心翼翼触摸他的手指，他们都玩乐器，关节都生了触碰也毫无知觉的茧。伊野尾凑上前去轻轻咬他的喉结，他小声念他的名字，暗示，一切尽在不言中。

这样不太好吧。他义正言辞清了清嗓子：我还是觉得没什么必要。

伊野尾面不改色，眼神清醒认真，对待恋人态度像是对待工作。我觉得没什么不好。他声音软软的，充满不容抗拒的力度。

你觉得好那就好。中岛低声嘟囔，心里又想说这真没必要。浪费时间又麻烦，最后都是回归最原始的交配行为，何苦在前戏浪费那么多花样。他伸手握住伊野尾的手腕，拿起身旁的绳子试图将他们捆在一起。

  
过程并不困难，被绑住的对象顺从至极毫无反抗之意。于是他顺利地从手腕绑到肘部，将绳结绕过伊野尾身后，使他用一种微妙的姿势身体前倾跪在床褥上。

中岛心情复杂，手里动作磨磨蹭蹭，想停下来但又觉得自己若是再说没必要这样的话就是在破坏兴致了。

有点不对。伊野尾的声音出奇地清晰。

他极少会发出这般清晰的声音。中岛想，他通常都是模糊其辞的、意义不明的，坚决的肯或否不存在于暧昧人生的伊野尾慧的词典中。

他清醒到不像是在做事前准备的恋人别扭地转过脑袋看他：你应该更粗暴一点。

中岛叹气，把绳结收得更紧。这样？他俯下身去贴在伊野尾耳边，小心翼翼亲了亲他的耳朵，没察觉自己语气里流出来的委屈味道。

嗯……感觉也不太对。伊野尾又恢复了往常的含糊不清，他侧开脸躲过中岛湿热的气息。应该不是这种，单纯把绳结收紧有点太字面意思啦……而且说实话勒得有些不太舒服……

不是特定行动而是你的态度。伊野尾艰难地挪过身子面向他。语气、眼神——态度。他像是耐心的老师在指导一个笨学生，不带任何焦急的情绪平静叙述道。

对我粗暴一点。嗯？他冲中岛弯了弯嘴角，最初时旖旎的暗示又在瞬间被拉回来。中岛下意识伸手捧他的脸颊，掌心触摸柔软的肌肤，他嘴角旁的小涡，他丰润的下唇。中岛想，这样的伊野尾慧又像是在哄一个不听话的孩子了。

他想说说自己其实舍不得让他疼，可对方显然乐于此道。于是话语便被绳结封死在喉咙口，吐出来或咽进去都会变成毒药。谁毒死谁呢。他们之间有无数个吻，交换彼此的唾液，毒药像绳索将他们牢牢绑在一起。他试图挣脱，可如若有结果自己就不会是现在这番样貌。像动物一样。他一边哭一边审视着和伊野尾肢体交缠的自己。对方似乎也在哭，可伊野尾的眼泪流出来就风干，自己的眼泪却永远都流不出干涸的心脏。

于是他想，在被泪水冲刷出沟壑的血管之中，此刻正在游走叫嚣着的一定不会是情欲这种东西。

  
fin.


End file.
